You Will Soon Live in a Voldemort World
by PikaCheeka
Summary: The sequel to 'I Want to be the Very Worst'. Voldemort learns a new song [the second Pokemon one], changes it, and terrifies Lucius once again. This time, he fights back with rudeness and mockery!!!!!!!!!! heh heh


Remember how a while ago I wrote "I Want To Be the Very Worst?" and I mentioned a possible sequel? Well, here it is. Voldemort learns the other Pokemon theme song. 

You Will Soon Live in a Voldemort World

By PikaCheeka

"I'm waiting..." I said impatiently, glaring at my wand. I was rather irritated. It had said there was another, but had stopped there. And for another, my best Death Eater, Lucius, had walked in on me singing at the top of my lungs "I want to be the very worst..." And now he's terrified. Pity.

"For?" it squeaked, jumping up and down. Then it stopped. "O yes! The new Pokemon song! Ok, here goes... You wanna be a master of Pokemon? Do you have the skills to be number one? I wanna take the ultimate step, The courage to be bold..."

I smirked, time to corrupt another song. Then I realized I hadn't written anything yet. "Slow down!" I shouted.

My stupid wand was enjoying itself by now. " To risk it all and not forget, The lessons that I hold, I wanna go where no ones been, Far beyond the crowd, Learn the way to take command, Use the power that's in my hand..."

I calmed down for a second, able to remember the first two lines. 

"We all live in a Pokémon World, I wanna be the greatest master of them all, We all live in a Pokémon World, I'll put myself to the test, To be better than all the rest,"

I started hyperventilating at this point. "Slow DOWN!!!!!! I can't write that fast."

"My, my, you ought to go to counseling. Keep this up and you'll end up in a muggle mental hospital! So you wanna be a master of Pokémon? Do you have the skills to be number one? We all live in a Pokémon World, I wanna be the greatest master of them all, Got the power right in your hands, PO-KÉ-MON!" It shouted the last bit.

"What the %&*#?" I heard Macnair shout from outside.

"I told you, our lord finally cracked..." Lucius hissed.

"But that was his wand, not him!" Crabbe shouted stupidly.

"Yes, but he tells his wand what to do, does he not?" I could almost see the skeptical look Crabbe was being given by Lucius.

I decided to ignore them. "Repeat the song!" I cried. My wand sighed loudly and started over. This time I was ready.

****

So, You wanna be a master of this world?

Do you have the skills to be ruler one?

I wanna take the ultimate step,

The courage to be bold,

To risk it all and not forget,

The countries that I hold,

I wanna go where no ones been,

Far beyond the crowd,

Learn the way to take command,

Use the power that's in my hand,

You will soon live in a Voldemort world,

I wanna be the Cruelest master of you all,

You will soon live in a Voldemort world,

I'll put myself to the test,

To be better than all the rest!

So you wanna be a master of this world?

Do you have the skills to be ruler one?

You will soon live in a Voldemort world,

I wanna be the cruelest master of you all,

Got the power right in my hands,

Vol-de-mort!

At that moment, the door crashed open again and Lucius stumbled in. He started swearing almost immediately and I could tell that he had been shoved in. After a minute, he straightened up and said loudly with a bow, "My dear lord. May I assist you in any way?"

I starred at him blankly. "Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes and turned away. "Well, your majesty. You seemed to be having a coughing fit a moment ago..."

"COUGHING FIT????" I shouted. "THAT WAS NO COUGHING FIT! I WAS SINGING!"

"Again sir? But you were only a half hour ago..." He had run out of rude things to say.

"So? Am I allowed to song now and again?" I growled, shoving the parchment into my pocket so he couldn't see it.

"Well, uh, your majesty...I suppose so...makes you a lot more imposing, does it not?" Then he bolted for the door and slammed it behind him.

"Was he just making fun of me?" I asked my wand, which was lying on the desk snoring. I sometimes hate live wands.

"O yes!" it jumped up.

"Are there any more songs?"

"Well, the main character, Ash, is entering a new league soon. The jolt league, so there should be a new song for that. Shall we see?"

I nodded, now fairly curious about this show called 'Pokemon'.

The wand snapped once and in front of me a television appeared, a stupid muggle appliance. It turned on and began playing something.

"These are all the episodes, starting at number one, with the movies appropriately placed within." The wand said importantly.

After four hours of watching, I smirked. "My, my. When I gain control of this world and kill all the muggles, I must be sure to save the ones who created this."

"Well..." my wand continued. "A third movie is coming soon called 'Lord of the Unknown Tower'. Mayhaps it is about you?"

"It will be if I have anything to do with it..." 


End file.
